Late Night
by GleeSQB
Summary: Song fiction three songs that's dealing with Quinn and Santana feelings. Mostly Santana feelings. One genderswap, g!p,girl on girl. Songs by Zayn P.S I suck at writing smut
1. Wrong

**A/N: Okay three different story type that involve Zayn Malik songs. None of them are gonna make sense but I just like these songs by him.** **Please don't hate me**

 **Genderswap Santana and Quinn**

Santiago really doesn't know how many times he and Quinn have always ends up at the same hotel in the same room. He just laid there as he's watching her and her long blonde hair raise and fall on her back as she lay face down as the sheets only cover up half of her naked body.

They not together but in his eyes they could never be together. It's been over five months since their first one night stand and they still sleeping together. They both know that is wrong.

Quinn is married to a successful banker who doesn't want no kids and a nice house in the suburbs. She has needs that Robert Smith doesn't fulfill any more.

Santiago doesn't even live in New York. He a manager of a family contractor. He still can't figure out how Quinn always figure out he's in town without talking to her.

"You know? I'm not even looking at you and I can tell you're starring at me" Quinn said in her sleepy voice while turning to look at him and the only thing Santiago can do is smile while showing off his dimples.

That is creepy she always knows when he's watching her without even looking in the same direction as him.

"Well I just can't help it. I happen to have a gorgeous angel in my bed." San said as he moved over to wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulling her closer while inhaling her faded strawberry shampoo that smells like sex and then lean down to kiss her lips.

"I love you" Quinn said when San pulled his head back. He knows Quinn doesn't mean it she just looking for a way. He couldn't really say nothing just to stare at her.

After a few minutes has passed San finally spoke" you don't love me, you just looking in the wrong place for love" he told her while getting off if her and leaving to head to the bathroom.

As Quinn just laid there she thought about the first time they meet at the bar and how quickly she just ruined whatever this was.

 **Flashback:**

Quinn just looked at him while smiling. She still can't believe she's cheating on her husband with a man that's she barely knows. She met San through her best friend Rachel Berry who was going on a blind date with some guy named Brett Pierce

who was from out of town but they been talking for awhile but never met in person and wanted to go out for drinks.

If he could this could have been his life.

They first meet when he when out for drinks with his business partner Brett Pierce their first night in town where Brett was also meeting a blind date with a girl who happens to be Broadway star Rachel Berry.

Now of days you can't trust people to say who they really are, but when San and Brett walked into the bar Brett walked straight up to Rachel while Quinn and Santiago stood there awkward with a small smile on his face.

Quinn were wearing a mini red dress with nude heels with her long blonde hair in curls. Where San were wearing a simple black dress shirt and blue jeans. His black short hair was cut into a low short fade and he had a neat and clean thin beard.

Quinn knew it was wrong to be checking out another guy when she is married but she just can't keep her eyes off of him.

Quinn really didn't expect to have too many drinks after Brett and Rachel left an hour ago but something with this guy she feels safe with. And with her having problems with her marriage she really doesn't care at this point.

Before they even knew it they were making their way back to his hotel room.

In the elevator Quinn had pushed San against the walls as she was kissing him from his lips to his strong jaw line to his neck. She never did this with her husband Robert but then again she doesn't love San he's just an one night stand.

But right now is different she actually feels something towards him but he doesn't love her.

 _Oh, we're not on the same pace_

 _Show me in the same light_

 _Feels right when we take flight_

 _Clothes off cause she's so soft_

 _This ain't a fair fight_

 _I wanna shed light on the subject_

 _I'll get her wetter than ever_

 _Four letters are never the question_

 _She likes when I'm messy_

When they finally got the room door opened Quinn quickly took her dress off and where San were standing he could see her panties soaked before Quinn threw herself at him and whisper into his ear before nibbling on it " I never been this wet before" and then she licks his ear all the way down to his mouth. If San didn't think he was hard now, just seeing Quinn sexy gorgeous body now just almost pushed him over the edge.

 _And I like when she's undressing_

 _[Hook: Zayn]_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't think because you're with me this is real_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't stop what you're doing cause I like how you do it_

San had grabbed Quinn legs and wrapped them around his waist and carried her to the bed as their lips never broke apart. Through his jeans Quinn could feel his hard on when he laid her down and grind a little. Just the feeling of it by itself just almost made her cum and San didn't even put it in her. She could definitely tell he was bigger than a size 6, unlike her husband who lied about being a 8 without taking Viagra.

 _[Verse 2: Kehlani]_

 _Here with you cause you got the right vibe_

 _Seems like you probably got a dope mind_

 _But it's gotta be the right time_

 _We're only good for the night time_

 _I see through your demeanor_

 _Baby, I'm a pleaser_

 _I go out my way to treat you_

 _But I can't be a teacher_

 _Cause I'm a problem with problems, I know who I am and I'm not no good_

 _You can have me tonight or never, I thought you understood_

 _Baby some people are meant to be loved and others just make it_

 _So take what I'm willing to give and love it or hate it_

When San took off his pants and boxers and placed himself on top of Quinn and enter her as Quinn let out a loud moan as he start to set a pace for them as Quinn rake her fingernails into his muscular back as her legs wrapped around tight against his waist.

 _[Hook: Zayn & Kehlani]_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't think because you're with me this is real_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't stop what you're doing cause I like how you do it_

 _[Bridge: Zayn (Kehlani)]_

 _I don't, I don't really know_

 _I don't, I don't really care_

 _Maybe keep it on the low_

 _Stories that I don't wanna share_

 _(Don't stop)_

San had pushed Quinn over the edge as he still was pumping into her. Quinn was speechless and couldn't move. This strong Latin man just filled her needs that her husband couldn't do in a lifetime.

 **End of flashback**

After Quinn lies there and thinking she knew San was telling the truth when he said she was looking in the wrong place. Cause if she would have love him the first time she would have left her husband the second time he came to town to spend a weekend with her alone.

 _[: Zayn & Kehlani]_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Do Hook n't think because you're with me this is real_

 _You're looking in the wrong place for my love_

 _Don't stop what you're doing cause I like how you do it_

Quinn had finally got up and jointed San in the shower as he was letting the warm hot water soak his body as Quinn wrapped her arms around his midsection from the back.

After they both showered together and got dressed San walked Quinn out to her car and said goodbye. They knew it was there last time. Santiago would go back to Ohio while Quinn would go back to normal life with her husband and never forget her time with Santiago Lopez.

 **Was it all a mistake?**


	2. She

Santana doesn't know how many times she told Quinn that Puck wasn't right for her and here they are once again. Santana always there for her, but not in the way she wants to be.

See Santana been having feelings for Quinn since they first met freshmen year in college and they are in their third year in college now and she still can't figure out how to tell her how she really feels.

"Quinn, I really don't see why we are hare again." Santana says as she has her arm wrapped with Quinn's as they were walking in to the club as they were showing to the table

Every single time Quinn finds out Puck is cheating on her she gets her best friend Santana and go and have a night out on the town while spending his money and have sex with her. In the morning Quinn always act like nothing happen afterwards.

"Santana, you know this is how I deal with him to get my anger out" she says as she sat the table and lit a cigarette and wrapped her sexy lips around it and blew out some smoke.

Santana hates it when she's smokes

After they had gotten a few drinks well Quinn had a few drinks so gotten touchy feeling with Santana who always likes it when she do that.

Santana knew this wasn't the place to talk about her feelings but she can't help it when Quinn throws herself on her. But she can admit that Quinn is killing it in that red dress. As the night went on Santana didn't really feel like being there anymore and was ready to leave till Quinn pulled her to the dance floor.

When Quinn had guided Santana to the dance floor she wrapped her arms loosely around Santana's neck and started swinging her hips. As Santana laid her hands on Quinn's swinging hips while dancing closely together. Quinn could tell Santana has feelings for her but she doesn't want to act on it. But little did she knew Quinn has feelings for her.

 _She puts her spirit in a nightcap_

 _She always knows where the crowd's at_

 _She puts her mouth round the cigarette_

 _I put it out cause she likes that_

 _She always dance when it's raining_

 _Hey when's it startin', baby_

 _She looks at me like she's waiting_

 _Making time go slow when they show her the table_

 _Bright lights, but she's fading_

 _Feels right, she's crazy_

 _Bright lights, but she's fading_

 _Feels right, she's crazy_

Quinn was dancing and moving her hands all against Santana body.

 _She wants somebody to love, to hold her_

 _She wants somebody to love in the right way_

 _She wants somebody to love, to kiss her_

 _She wants somebody to love in the right way_

 _She's crying out that she loves me_

 _Holding my hands so I won't leave_

 _Cause baby don't wanna be lonely_

 _She says "I just want you to hold me"_

 _Bright lights, but she's fading_

 _Feels right, she's crazy_

 _Bright lights, but she's fading_

 _Feels right, she's crazy_

 _She wants somebody to love, to hold her_

 _She wants somebody to love in the right way_

 _She wants somebody to love, to kiss her_

 _She wants somebody to love in the right way_

 _In the right way, in the right way_

As the song was still going on Quinn had gotten even closer to Santana as that their bodies were moving together as one. And before Santana could even blink Quinn crashed their lips together like never before. Quinn had her hands tangled in Santana loosely curl hair.

 _In the right way, in the, in the right way_

 _In the right way, in the right way_

 _In the right way, in the, in the right way_

 _In the right way, in the right way_

 _In the right way, in the, in the right way_

 _In the right way, in the right way_

 _In the right way, in the, in the right way_

 _In the right way_

 _She wants somebody to love, to hold her_

 _She wants somebody to love in the right way_

 _She wants somebody to love, to hold her_

 _She wants somebody to love in the right way_

 _She wants somebody to love, to kiss her_

 _She wants somebody to love in the right way_

As the song ended Quinn quickly grabbed Santana hands and pulled her into the ladies restroom and told everyone to get out. I guess you could say she was hot and bothered. She's not a trashy girl, it's just she couldn't wait to get home.

As Quinn quickly locked the bathroom door, Santana quickly pushed Quinn against the sink and crashed their lips together. She doesn't no where the adrenaline came from but at least she can mark out having sex in the public restroom off her bucket list.

Once Santana had lifted Quinn on the counter without breaking the kiss she reached her left hand down between Quinn's thighs. Quinn had let out a moan that she never no she could..

Santana had deepened the kiss after Quinn had let out the moan once air became a problem. She couldn't wait any longer and plug two fingers into her.

"Aww oh fuck!" Quinn yelps out while arching her back and holding on to Santana while she was moving her fingers back and forth with a fast pace.

Santana knew Quinn was close on edge as she was getting tight around her fingers. Before Quinn could even grip onto Santana even tighter, Santana started rubbing her thumb on her clit.

"Oh shit!, oh shit, oh my god! SANTANA!" Quinn screamed out once she came. While Santana had a giant gin on her face and help her down off the counter.

After a few minutes Quinn finally had caught her breath and wrapped her arms around Santana and kissed her.

"I guess you can say that was the best orgasm I ever had" She said pulling out of the kiss. Which means Puck never fingered her like that.

"Well come on, than I can show you something else too then." Santana said in her cocky voice while smirking and pulling outside of the door of the restroom while people were standing out there and looking weird at them.

And before they could run out Santana yelled over her shoulders sorry while dagging a laughing Quinn with her.

Well I guess you can read off someone body language.


	3. Drunk

**G!P Santana and Quinn**

Quinn and Santana met almost three summer's ago when Quinn was visiting her mom and her new husband in Miami, Florida where Santana lives.

Santana didn't have a normal life she was in and out of trouble with the wrong crowd. She works at a low budget car garage and the local country club when she can. She could have done so much with her life instead of making bad decisions. Santana used to be a good kid until her grandmother passed away and her father had to take her back in. Her and her father doesn't get along cause of the gang he's involved in and her mom left her father when Santana was 5. That was 17 years ago. See Santana was born with a special condition, a penis. At first her father didn't want anything to do with her but, her mother made him changed his mind. Santana's mother loved her with everything she had but, that wasn't even for her to stay any more.

Quinn is a good girl. She was always a daddy's girl till her mother find out he was cheating on her and stealing money from the company he was working at till he got caught.

Quinn first met Santana one day when her and Mercedes were at the country club by the swimming pool relaxing when Santana brought them their drinks over. When Santana first asked Quinn out on a date she was nervous and never thought someone like her can be with a girl like her, but she was wrong.

Santana actually found out Quinn was no different than her. They both have family problems and trust issues. Towards the end of the summer before Quinn left she and Santana finally slept together and stayed in contact. When Quinn had first found out about Santana special condition she didn't freak out. No she actually likes Santana for who she is and not what she's looks like or came from.

That was two summer's ago and this is their third summer together. Santana still smokes and drink, but not that much.

Ever since Quinn has came into her life she been different but in a good way.

Now Santana is sitting on the counter with a beer in her hands and watches Quinn talking with her friends that she met this summer while she's listening to her friend Puck talking about some girl he met with a smile on her face. She's glad she met Quinn and turned her life around.

As the song starts playing Santana quickly got off the counter while Puck was talking to her and made her way to Quinn.

As Santana finally made it to Quinn, she wrapped her arms around her while placing a kiss to her cheek. Quinn has never seen Santana like this before.

"Hey" Quinn says as she's turning herself around in Santana arms and smiles. Just by looking at her Quinn could feel something different. "Are you okay?"she asks as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

The only thing Santana could do was smile before she leans in to kiss her before she asks her to dance "yes I'm good, just come dance with me" Santana say as she pulling Quinn away from her friends.

 _Intro]_

 _We're so late nights_

 _Red eyes, amnesia, on ice_

 _Late nights, red eyes_

 _Amnesia, I need ya_

As they made their way into the middle of the living room while the dance floor was Santana placed her hands on Quinn waistline as Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana neck again.

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Right now I can't see straight_

 _Intoxicated it's true when I'm with you_

 _I'm buzzing and I feel laced_

 _I'm coming from a different phase when I'm with you_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Another way now, like we're supposed to do_

 _Take you to the back now, I'd take a shot for you_

 _Wasted every night, gone for every song_

 _Faded every night, dancing all night long_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Drunk all Summer, drunk all Summer_

 _We've been drunk all Summer_

 _Drinking and flowing and rolling_

 _We're falling down_

 _[Refrain]_

 _We're so late nights_

 _Red eyes, amnesia, I need ya_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Right now I'm emotional_

 _I lose control, when I'm with you_

 _I hope I haven't said too much_

 _Guess I always push my luck when I'm with you_

Since they been together Santana always keep her feelings in. This is actually the first time Santana has letted Quinn see like this. Out of her conform zone. It's like a different light Quinn is seeing from her and she likes it.

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Another way now, like we're supposed to do_

 _Take you to the back now, I'd take a shot for you_

 _Wasted every night, gone for every song_

 _Faded every night, dancing all night long_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Drunk all Summer, drunk all Summer_

 _We've been drunk all Summer_

 _Drinking and flowing and rolling_

 _We're falling down_

 _[Refrain]_

 _We're so late nights_

 _Red eyes, amnesia, on ice_

 _Late nights, red eyes_

 _Amnesia, I need ya_

Quinn really wasn't drunk, just enough to get her buzz a little. But she definitely could get used to Santana opening up a little more about her feelings.

 _[Outro]_

 _Drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk_

 _Drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk_

 _(You put your drinks up)_

 _Drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk_

 _Drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk_

 _Drunk all Summer_

 _Drunk all Summer_

As the song ended Quinn leaning in to her kiss her before grabbing her hands and leaving out the door. She was finally happy that Santana finally let her in.

As they walked down the street to Santana new small place she just got earlier that year. Quinn opened the door for them as they made their way to Santana bed. It wasn't like Quinn was horny no. This time it was a feeling that she needed Santana in her.

As Santana laid down while Quinn straddles her lap as she taking her shirt off.

This wasn't about any sex. No this was totally different. As Quinn lean down and start kissing Santana, she could feel her boner.

Santana grabbed Quinn by the back of her thighs and flipped them over and placed herself in between Quinn's legs and look deep into her eyes.

As Santana laced her fingers with Quinn's fingers and placed them above her head. Santana started kissing down Quinn body till she reached her belt buckle on her jeans shorts before unbucking and pulling them down with her panties. Once Quinn was only laying down with her bra on. Santana quickly take off her tank top and her board shorts and boxers and laid back down between her legs again.

They both know this is different than any other times they had sex together. Santana had helped Quinn took off her bra. Quinn could still tell Santana was still emotional and wanted this time to be different. As Santana kisses her way up Quinn's body and placed her tip of her penis at Quinn front entrance before pushing in all way in while Quinn let out a loud moan.

They had sex before without using a condom but something inside of her. As Santana set a pace for them Quinn was meeting her thrusts. It wasn't long before Quinn digs her nails into Santana back as she came and screaming out her name as Santana slow down her pace and came into her.

Once they both caught their breath Santana slowly pulled out of Quinn and watched as she started leaking out before she pulled the cover over them and spoon Quinn from the back and whispers in her ear "I love you" before closing her eyes.

That was the first time Santana said those words to her in the last day of summer.


End file.
